Elizabeth Thompson
Liz Thompson is one of Death The Kid`s Partners and an ally of The Soul Eater Gang Friends: Patty Thompson, Death The Kid, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul Eater, Captain Knuckles, The Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, The B Team, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders, Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organzation, Mechuckles and his empite, Phobos and his league, Sith Stalker, Ares, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Write the first section of your page here. The Multiuniversal War Of Destiny Write the second section of your page here. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of the God of War Rises Meiser of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Liz joins up With Death and his partner Patty to help Bender and The B Team again against Blackgurumon and Mister Sinster while working with Discord. Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:The Helper Squad Category:Action Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Weapon Category:Blondes Category:Partner Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Girly Girl Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:King Death's Legion Members